Just Dance 2019
Just Dance 2019 is the tenth installment in the main series of Just Dance. It was released on October 2018 for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One. (23 for NTSC and 25 for PAL) Overview In Just Dance 2019, players follow on-screen dancers for points. The player who earns the most points wins. Two options are available in the game: Just Dance and Kids. In Just Dance, the player is given virtually all of the features in the game. Opening Just Dance directs the player to the Home screen, where information from the team along with new content for the game is shown. The World Dance Floor, Just Dance's online multiplayer mode, is accessible through here; all of the types of gameplay, including Boss Battles, Tournaments, and Team Battles, all make a return in that mode. Underneath Home are Playlists, both pre-made ones and ones customizable to the player's desire. Songs, which showcases all available routines, is next, and displays songs both in the base game and from the Just Dance Unlimited service, a subscription that grants access to many songs from the series, both new and from the past. The Search tab is listed afterwards, which allows for easier navigation when finding songs. The last tab is Profile, which stores profiles of players in the game and can be customized to the player's liking by a change of avatar and title, an alias to describe the player. The tab also has other features: statistics about the player's game time, Daily Challenges to complete that reward in Mojo Coins, the Gift Machine that banks out trinkets (Avatars, Titles, and Artwork of the game, among other things) once Mojo Coins are inserted in, the option to subscribe to the Unlimited service, the Video Gallery where players can see autodances, small clips of players dancing (which can be edited and shared to the game's gallery), from the community, and other settings. The ability to workout is available throughout the Just Dance option via the Sweat option, which tracks kCal. Ratings for difficulty and effort return, though they are not displayed side-by-side, with effort ratings only appearing when Sweat mode is turned on. In Kids, the player is directed to songs geared towards children. Encouraging feedback is provided, along with a simpler interface. Progression While opening the Just Dance tab normally directs to the Home Screen, when the player opens up for the first time it directs them to the Songs tab. Most of the features are locked, and in order to unlock them, they have to play a certain amount of songs. Songs Main Mode (Just Dance) The following table lists the ones locked and unlocked from the start as a guide for progression Kids Mode The following list contains the new tracks from the mode. Though ratings are listed, they do not show up in the Kids Mode. (They are derived from the Main Mode) The following list contains tracks from the Main Mode that are also available in the Kids Mode. Alternates Though alternates have their own criteria to unlock, they cannot be accessible to unlock until the player dances to two songs from the set list provided. VIP Made VIP Mades are dances done by famous figures. While they are normally just recreations of a previous dance, they can also exist as a new dance. VIP Mades are available everywhere, but they are included as part of the Just Dance Unlimited service in some areas and as part of the game in others, though like alternates, cannot be accessed until the player plays songs from the set list provided, two or three depending on the circumstance. Gift Machine Prizes Alternates that are unlocked through the Gift Machine are not listed here, but rather the "Alternates" section of the article. Avatars See Just Dance 2019/Avatars Artwork Titles Ubisoft Club Just Dance 2019 supports the Ubisoft Club, a service where players can earn points in exchange for exclusive prizes. A full list of actions and rewards can be found here Trvia *This is the first title since Just Dance 2 where it was not released for the PlayStation 3. *The order of the songs appears differently between the Wii and the Xbox 360 **The Wii has it set in a randomized order, with the Kids and Alternates being mixed in with the main list **The Xbox 360 has it set in alphabetical order, with the Kids and Alternates being separated from the main list, aside from “A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)”, which is set between “I'm Still Standing” and “Mad Love”, and “Work Work”, which is set between “Water Me” and “Where Are You Now?” **Because of this, one can tell that the songs are sorted by their internal code name (“A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got)”’s code name is LittleParty). ***The Alternate for A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) is also affected, being placed between the alternates for Havana and Mad Love. The Alternate for Work Work is not affected. **Later copies of the Wii version alphabetizes them the same way the Xbox 360 versions does *This game has the most Extreme Versions, (tied with Just Dance 2014 if DLC counts) with 6 *Bum Bum Tam Tam, Make Me Feel, Pac-Man, Rave In The Grave, and Un Poco Loco are the only songs without artwork **Where Are You Now? and Work Work are the only songs where their alternates have artwork References Category:Videogames in the series